Perfect:A Father's Day Oneshot
by Jjheart97
Summary: Yes, I know it's a little late, but I've had this on my computer for forever and I just now finished it and edited it, so here you go: Ricky has a Father's Day and although it's not perfect; it's close. Future fic-obviously, if you know me .


Father's Day [Short] Oneshot: Perfect

**A/N:** All right (and does anyone know if _**alright**_ can be spelled like that? It doesn't look right, but my computer seems to think it's right and no one can give me a straight answer on this) I know that Father's Day was last week [It seems that I am not very good with getting holiday themed oneshots up at the appropriate time] but I thought that later was better than never. Also, you know the drill: I do not own anything you recognize (unless you read The Graduation Present blah blah blah); however, if I did I would…make Amy grow up, have Dylan die of a tragic (or maybe **not** so tragic) car accident, get Ben back with Adrian (the one time in the entire show when Ben seemed truly happy), I would take back Ricky and Amy's wedding (it did make for a cute montage though), and lord knows what else…anyway, enjoy! And this is the Father's Day of 2023, which makes John 14.

Ricky woke to a stream of sunlight on his face and an empty spot next to him in bed. He vaguely remembered waking up earlier that morning with Amy's mouth on his parts, a large smirk overtaking her features. He remembered wanting to start something he knew he wouldn't be able to finish, but Amy told him to go back to sleep and that she take care of everything. He nodded because he wasn't entirely sure what she had just said, but it sounded promising. Smiling, he opens his eyes fully. '_10:23_,' he thinks,' _Amy let me sleep in a long time. _ _Well I guess we let her sleep in on her special day.' _Ideas of going back to sleep filled his mind yet again, when he heard squealing voices coming from downstairs. "That would probably be my call of duty." Ricky said aloud.

Downstairs, the two younger children were creating havoc, to put things mildly. John had planned to be back from the friend's house by eleven, but Amy couldn't be sure that was a promise that should be kept accountable. _Well, John wouldn't want to miss Father's Day, though I would understand why if he did. These two are crazier than Ashley and I ever were! _Just then, footsteps could be heard near the staircase. Looking up from the mess of food being created by the two children, the two smiled when they say their dad round the corner.

"Dada!" Leo, the nineteen month old troublemaker called, walking as quickly as his still-chubby legs would carry him. Ricky picked him up with ease, as well as the five year old that had rushed into his arms.

"Happy Daddy's Day Daddy! All four of us signed the card, and John helped me make it because you are his Daddy too and Mommy was helping us make you breakfast, but Mommy," a stern look was sent towards Amy, "doesn't understand the art of cooking. Like you taught me Daddy!" Emily's smile widened. Unlike most days, Daddy would be home to play with her all day, and that was very exciting.

"Thank you Em! And Mommy can help you make breakfast sometimes! What are you making now? It looks like you may need some help…" Ricky moved towards the mess in the kitchen, knowing that Amy's cooking skills were very minimal.

"No Daddy! Today is Daddy's Day! You can't help make breakfast. Here," Emily lead him to the breakfast table after she had wriggled out of his arms, "you can sit right here while me and Mommy and Leo make you breakfast. Come on Leo!" Emily tried to pry her younger brother out of her father's arms, but he stuck tight.

"No! No down! Dada!" Leo said, using his small vocabulary to the best of his advantage.

"Em, why don't just you and I make breakfast for Daddy and he can just sit with Leo. Does that sound good?" Amy asked. Fortunately, Emily gave no fuss and skipped over to help her mother finish the pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"The two of you do realize that there a muffins that I made yesterday still in the fridge? You could just heat those up," Ricky suggested if only for the reason that he wanted his breakfast to be edible.

"Ricky, it's fine. This breakfast will be perfectly tasty, you non-believer," Amy called over to him.

"Dada!" Leo interjected.

"Hey bud, what have you been doing?" Ricky asked in a childlike voice, before Leo caused him to shriek quietly, "bud, let's not pull Daddy's hair today. Sound good? Let's go outside, see what kind of day it is. Hey Ames, when is John supposed to be getting home?" Ricky called over to Amy.

"Um, about eleven I think. He should be no more than twenty minutes," Amy returned.

Ricky hummed in reply. "Are you excited for a day with Daddy bud?" he asked, pulling Leo closer.

"Yea!" Leo said excitedly, happily snuggling closer.

"I'm excited too! It will be a super-duper fun day! We'll go to the park and draw pictures and play games and make more food for you and maybe go into the City and then John will be here…" Both of the young girl's parents had realized that their daughter was about to go on one of her talking sprees, so Amy quickly distracted her.

"You know what Em! Breakfast is ready, so why don't you go have Daddy sit down!" Amy smiled at her only daughter, who nodded brightly, before moving towards her dad and pulling him towards the table. Amy, smiling brightly, placed a cup of coffee in front of Ricky's seat. The smile in thanks on Ricky's face quickly turned into a smirk, as Ricky fully recalled what else Amy's mouth had been doing earlier that morning. Amy seemed to understand that that was where her husband's mind had gone, and softly swatted him with a kitchen towel. Ricky laughed in response, before turning his attention to his daughter, who had been completely oblivious to the silent conversation her parents had been having. He answered questions about what he wanted to do today, asked her to slow down the talking speed ("I'm still waking up Em"), and even was told to review the breakfast: what he liked, what he didn't, and what he thought could have been made better.

Ricky answered all the questions thoroughly and when John walked through the door about 10 minutes later, hands full with a cup of coffee from the Indie shop down the road ("I knew that Mom would be making the coffee and, let's face it, every aspect of her cooking could use a bit of work") and a Father's Day present consisting of new boxers and a highly-inappropriate movie that John knew his dad secretly loved ("I'm pretty sure that some of the pairs you have are from when I was about Leo's age" and "don't try to deny that you don't love this movie"), and a huge smile spread across John's features; Ricky knew. Knew that although this was not the life that he thought he would ever have, this is the life he wanted. With a wife that he loves more than anything; two young children that have never known his past, nor will they ever need to; an amazing job and house in New York; and a wonderful teenage son who is growing up faster than anyone would like to admit. Sure, it's not the most perfect life. But's it's close.

**A/N: **If you did not give your Dad (or Daddies, or whoever) lots of love of Father's Day, you should go do that in the very near future (after you _**review **_of course!)


End file.
